Jem's Reunion Concert
Log Title: Jem's Reunion Concert Characters: Aja, Chameleon, Crimson Guard 1930, G. B. Blackrock, Jem, Kimber, Major Bludd, Over Kill, Raya, Shana, Spike, Vipers Location: Parris Island Date: September 22, 2008 TP: Jem TP The Lyceum :The Lyceum has been decorated in an 80s theme by USO volunteers, who are dressed up for the occasion. Female volunteers are dressed in torn denim and black and white lace, while male volunteers are sporting pastel-colored jackets with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Red, yellow, turquoise balloons are hung all over the building, and the walls are decorated with music and movie posters and LP covers from the era. Large, colored geometric shapes hang on the walls, and someone has cut out dots and ghosts to set up a Pac-Man scene on the wall. Tables are decorated with cassette tapes and toys from the 80s, and volunteers are trying to get servicemen and their families to participate in the cheesy fun. ---- ;Stage :The stage is decorated like a giant pink keyboard, with pink and yellow backdrop decorated with giant translucent lightning bolts. The Crowd have filed in over the last hour, past security, and are awaiting the concert to begin. USO volunteers, dressed in 80s 'fashions,' coordinate the seating, collect tickets, hand out information on that the USO does for servicemen world over, and generally help out in a cheerful, friendly fashion. An older woman in a pastel pantsuit, looking sweet but with the ramrod stance and authority of a drill sergeant, takes the stage. The woman waits for the crowd to quiet down, and then thanks everyone for coming. Chameleon looks around quietly, settling herself amongst the crowd, even if she doesn't feel entirely at home. She just relaxes for now. The woman waits for the crowd to quiet down, and then thanks everyone for coming. Jerrica walks quietly through the crowd, smiling around her. She eventually makes her way to the side of the stage and disappears. Chameleon glances around again, cocking her head and considering the crowd, and the people dressed ridiculously. She laughs and shakes her head, thinking about it. On stage> G.B. Blackrock has arrived. On stage> The woman introduces herself as one of the local USO organizers. Spike is watching the happenings from an area designated for Blackrock employees. Chameleon settles in quietly in another area, more for military type people and such. On stage> The woman talks more about what the USO does for servicemen the world over, and then talks some about the servicemen themselves. On stage> Jerrica has arrived. On stage> Jerrica walks back to the side of the stage. "Mr. Blackrock? Is everything all right?" Spike takes a walk over to the electrical grid to make sure the levels are on the up and up. On stage> G.B. Blackrock waits on the side of the stage, looking a little impatient as the USO woman talks about the servicemen for whom this show is intended to entertain and uplift. On stage> G.B. Blackrock glances back at Jerrica, tapping his earpiece to mute it. "Oh, hi, Jerrica. Just getting ready to introduce the opening band, if this woman ever shuts up. You ready? Has our mystery guest arrived yet?" Spike looks up on the stage and looks back at the audience. The treble levels look a bit on the high side - so he adjusts the levels. The audio-video equipment is beyond top-notch, and is some of the most advanced equipment Spike has ever seen outside of Autobot City. On stage> Jerrica smiles. "Wonderful! Jem has certainly arrived. She was backstage getting ready." Spike mutters, "Jazz and Blaster would totally drool over this - if they could drool." Chameleon glances up and around at things, keeping hereslf quiet and waiting for things to start. She doesn't really react much to things. On stage> G.B. Blackrock smiles at Jerrica. "Excellent." On stage> Jerrica says, "Well, then. I'll get backstage and make sure everything is going well there." On stage> G.B. Blackrock nods. "Gotcha." He clicks his earpiece back on and resumes his conversation about oil futures while he waits for the woman to finish her tribute to the US troops. On stage> Jerrica has left. Spike nods, satisfied that the volume settings are legitimate. He goes to look backstage to look at the events. The Crowd gets restless as the woman wraps up her speech. On stage> The woman finally says, "And now, to introduce our first act, the man who made tonight's show possible with his generous contribution: CEO of Blackrock Industries, GB Blackrock!" Spike smirks and politely claps for his boss. On stage> G.B. Blackrock clicks off his earpiece and takes the stage, smirking for the crowd and soaking up the attention. The Crowd joins in the polite clapping, straining forward impatiently. On stage> G.B. Blackrock says, "Thank you all! And now, for your opening act, Blackrock Oil is proud to present -- Kidd Video!" Spike smirks and winces slightly at the band name. One of those bands that's going to make him feel his age he thinks. On stage> Kidd Video, looking a lot older than in their heyday, take the stage as Blackrock moves aside. A woman clad in torn jeans and an aged Aerosmith t-shirt stares intently at the stage. She puts her hand into a pocket, closing it around an object inside, then shakes her head slightly and removes it again. On stage> Kidd Video plays a short set of their greatest hits from the 80s. On stage> Kidd Video play a cover of "Where Did Our Love Go" by The Supremes, traditionally their second-to-last song when on tour. The Kidd Video fans in the crowd go wild, singing along. On stage> Kidd Video play their last song, "A Little TLC." On stage> Kidd Video wrap up their set and take their bows. As the exit the stage, GB Blackrock moves back to the microphone. On stage> G.B. Blackrock says, "Let's give Kidd Video a hand, and now.... the moment you all have been waiting for...." On stage> G.B. Blackrock moves to the side of the stage, which dramatically goes completely dark. On stage> Three shadows quickly move across the stage. They each pick up instruments and start playing. On stage> Jem has arrived. On stage> Kimber has arrived. On stage> Jem slowly walks to the center of the stage as the lights slowly come up behind the band. She sings, "There's music in the air, News is in the making, Music in the air, Something big is breaking!" On stage> Jem continues singing "Wow, look around at the sight and the sound, Did it take you by surprise? That you can't believe your eyes, Whoa..." The woman in the Aerosmith t-shirt reaches into her pocket again and clicks a key on a device hidden there. On stage> As this band needs no introduction, GB Blackrock leaves the stage. On stage> As Jem sings the chorus, "Well, this is only the beginning, Only the Beginning!" the lights flash on revealing her and the Holograms. The stage bursts into a fantastic light show of holograms, colors and lasers. On stage> Jem finishes up the song with a flourish, and turns to acknowledge the band behind her. On stage> Kimber whoops and grins widely, apparently thrilled to be on stage with her sister again after so many years. The rest of the Holograms wave to the cheering crowd. G.B. Blackrock watches for the opening number, then steps outside to check with security, mindful of the warning he got from Snapdragon. G.B. Blackrock has left. On stage> Jem smiles broadly and looks around in wonder. "Hello Parris Island! I can't tell you how thrilled I am to be back up here on a stage. It's been many, many years since Jem and the Holograms played together. So, what do you think? Have we worked off the rust?" Jem laughs into the mic. The sound of automatic weapons fire and the shouts of soldiers suddenly assault the ears of the concertgoers. Into the Lyceum burst blue-and-red clad Cobra Vipers, shoving aside or bayonetting security guards and storming toward the stage. On stage> The crowd cheers in response to Jem, and then the cheers turn to screams as Cobra launches its attack. On stage> Jem freezes at the sound of gunfire. She looks around then runs to the back of the stage and motions the Holograms to come with her. On stage> Kimber looks around, eyes wide. On stage> Jem whispers to Kimber, "I bet the Misfits are behind this!" The woman in the Aerosmith shirt puts on an alarmed look, moving toward the edge of the crowd. She pulls the small device from her pocket and says a few words into it. On stage> Kimber and the Holograms react with initial fear, but then quickly get it together and head for the rear of the stage, following Jem. A few of the Vipers run onto the stage while the rest finish dealing with the guards. One Viper grabs the mic and growls, "Everybody quiet down and stay where you are if you don't wanna get hurt!" The other two head after the performers. On stage> Shana mutters, "I knew I should have stuck with fashion design!" On stage> Jem sees the Vipers coming and thinks... She touches her earring and says, "Synergy, project hologram of soldiers coming from backstage!" Over Kill says, "Vectors on standby. Inform me if we are needed for transport." On stage> Suddenly, swarms of well-armed soldiers swarm in from backstage, weapons ready, to cover the Holograms' retreat. On stage> Aja grouces, "Can't we just have *one* show that goes off without a hitch?" R&D CO Typhoid says, "Please be careful with the electronic equipment. Remember, that is what we are after." The Vipers pursuing the Holograms pull up short at the sight of the soldiers. As there are but three of them, they start backing up the way they came. "They've got armed support back here," calls one over his radio. "We need backup!" On stage> Raya frowns. "Dios mio! Was it always like this when Jem was around? I'd almost forgotten!" Over Kill says, "COnfirmed. We will be as gentle.. as kittens." On stage> The soldiers advance, calling out, "Drop your weapons!" The Crowd flee, trampling each other as they head for exits. Those with military training try to regroup, but are mostly unarmed. As the other Vipers attempt to corral the crowd, Major Bludd enters from the back of the concert hall. He casts a brief glance over the crowd, then looks up toward the ceiling. "Get those projectors from the rafters, mates," he says, calling a pair of the Vipers from their posts. "And mind y'don't wreck 'em." R&D CO Typhoid says, "OK. No scratching. Unless GI Joe intervene." On stage> GAME: Kimber FAILS a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Viper Squad 1416 FAILS a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. The Vipers backstage glance between each other, then toss their rifles down, putting their hands on their helmets. The roadies look for a second like they're going to try to resist, but quickly think better of the idea and flee the approaching Vipers. On stage> The armed soldiers on stage order the surrendering Vipers up against the wall, keeping them covered. Over Kill says, "We await orders to intervene." On stage> Jem motions to the Holograms, and they run backstage to get away from the mess. On stage> Jem has left. On stage> Kimber has left. The Vipers singled out by Bludd lift their mirrored helmeted heads toward the ceiling. One grabs for a fleeing roadie. "You! Get those projectors down from there!" The 'captured' Vipers obey the commands of the armed soldiers, walking backward toward the stage proper. The holographic soldiers stay behind the Vipers and keep them covered, but of course don't get close enough to touch them. Major Bludd says, "Typhoid, we're set to grab some holo-projectors down from the ceiling of the concert hall. There's no resistance to speak of." R&D CO Typhoid says, "Excellent, Major. Please bring back what you can, and we'll sort out whatever you find." The roadies, not used to armed threats, quickly comply, climbing the scaffolding quickly to retreive the prop holoemitters. The holoemitters the roadies recover are real, but off-the-rack. Whether they will fool Bludd is unknown, but the roadies themselves don't say anything, trying not to get killed. The Vipers collect the holoemitters and have them taken from the concert hall. Chameleon looks around suddenly for any other military folks, puling one of her own weapons, and making a move for one of the Vipers, intending to take something out and push the others into fighting back. Some of the Vipers in the seating area notice the soldiers collecting three of their number and raise the alarm. They open fire on the soldiers, prompting the captured Vipers to hit the dirt. The Crowd are effectively corralled by the Vipers, and even the military-types surrender for now, although they are eying the weapons dropped by the injured security forces and sizing up their Viper guards. Chameleon swears very softly at the situation, putting it back away and frowning. Major Bludd says, "Over Kill, we'll use the Vectors to transport our captured equipment. The holo-projectors are being taken out of the hall as we speak." The holographic soldiers dodge the incoming fire, retreating towards the back of the stage, taking up defensive positions to guard the Holograms backstage. R&D CO Typhoid says, "Hurry. Forces from nearby Marine base have been alert." Major Bludd's head whips around at the sound of gunfire, and he unslings his assault rifle and points it at the stage, moving that way as the soldiers change position. He snaps off a couple shots. "Get up, you louts!" he shouts at the Vipers lying facedown on the stage. The 'soldiers' watch Bludd's approach, but strangely don't open fire immediately, although they track Bludd with their rifle barrels. Over Kill says, "Confirmed. Vectors approaching the location." GAME: Major Bludd PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. As Bludd gets closer, the soldiers open fire. The sound and fury of gunshots, combined with impressive muzzleflashes, gives a good appearance of weaponsfire, tho Bludd doesn't feel any bullets whizzing past. Major Bludd frowns at the soldiers, then at a message on his communications gear. The Vipers on stage take advantage of Bludd's and the other Vipers' cover fire to low-crawl across the stage and roll off its edge. Bludd glances about at his soldiers. "Something funny's goin' on here," he mutters. "C'mon, lads," he calls, continuing to move toward the stage. Now that the other Vipers are out of the way, he flicks his rifle switch to full auto and unloads a half-clip toward the opposing soldiers. Soon, a triangular format of three blue jets flies into view. The jets are odd in design, and almost appear to be dragons. They land behind the stage area. They watch the attack with an almost sentience about them. The lead calls out. "Allo!" she lowers a ramp, ready to load the equipment and passangers. The soldiers hit the deck, remarkably unscathed. A few Vipers come out the back of the concert hall, bearing the holo-emitters that were removed from the rafters. They wait for the Vectors to land, then start loading the equipment. The soldiers return fire, hitting about as well as the Joes did in the cartoon. The Vipers crouch and duck behind any cover they can find, while Bludd simply walks toward the soldiers, apparently through a hail of bullets. "Thought so," he grins. "Looks like we didn't get all the gear." He motions his Vipers forward. "C'mon lads! Yer all immortal t'day!" He picks up his pace, climbing up onto the stage, and heads for the backstage area. Hesitantly, their helmeted heads swinging toward each other and then back toward their leader, the Vipers climb to their feet and follow suit. On stage> Kimber heads out of the backstage area, keytar ready! On stage> Jem runs out from backstage, looking for a path to get to safety. On stage> Kimber is followed by the rest of the Holograms. Fortunately Bludd's been briefed on the appearance of Jem and the Holograms. Otherwise he might think they were just more crazy eighties fans. He motions the Vipers to follow on after the Holograms while he takes a few long strides to come face-to-face with Kimber. "Fancy a stroll, m'dear?" he leers. Kimber erks as she's frozen in place by Bludd's commanding stare. "Uh.... sis?" she squeaks helplessly. Jem gets to the outer wall, then stops and turns. "Where's? Where's Kimber?" She sees her sister on the stage and bolts back towards it. "Kimber!!" Off stage> The Crowd is being rounded up by Vipers. Several security guards are dead or injured. USO volunteers look scared but are trying to keep it together and keep everybody calm so no one gers hurt. Off-duty military types are eying the Vipers and look anxious to do something heroic/stupid. The Vipers rush toward the Holograms as Bludd rounds up Kimber. Major Bludd takes Kimber by the arm and begins to lead her off the stage. The Holograms take up Charlie's-Angels fighting stances, although all they have are musical instruments to fight with. Kimber calls out, "Jem! Jeeeeemm!" as she is hauled off the stage like the capture-bait she is. Jem runs up and grabs Kimber's arm, trying to rustle her away from her captor. Kimber is suddenly a human wishbone. "Let me go!" she demands. Major Bludd keeps a firm grip on Kimber and turns to glare at Jem. "Oh, d'you want t'come, too? There's plenty of room in the Vector." The Vipers corner the Holograms, pointing their rifles at them menacingly. Kimber looks defiantly up at Bludd. "I'm not coming with you!" Off stage> The doors slide open once more, gleaming blood red armor appearing. Crimson Guard 1930, along with a handful of others from cobras' Elite forces, stood there with their weapons drawn, the rumbling sound of a Vector heard behind them as she murmers into her radio to the other Cobras present, "Evac team here, prepared for boarding." Jem gets all snippy. "I'm not going with anyone, and neither is my sister!" The other Holograms realize they are outmatched and surrender. Kimber says sweetly, "Yeah! What Jem said! So buzz off, pirate!" She sticks out her chin and tries to look tough. Holographic effects enhance her makeup even at this close distance. Major Bludd grunts in mild irratation, flips the safety switch on his rifle and slings it over his shoulder. "Yes," he says, scooping up the defiant Kimber onto his other shoulder, "you /are/." Kimber eeeeEEEEeeees! as she's hoisted up. She kicks her feet uselessly. Off stage> Crimson Guard 1930 strides towards the stage, leaving the other Crimsons to guard the door as she keeps her own rifle drawn, glancing with an expressoinless helmet towards the other Holograms and Jem as she does so. She then pauses, looking to Jem. "She will come to no harm so long as you let us depart with what we came for." Kimber says, "Put me down, you big, one-eyed BRUTE!" Jem looks at the guard. "And what is that? We're just trying to put on a charity show." Kimber kicks her legs in protest of such old-skool villainy! Off stage> "You needn't know. But no lives will be lost unless you fight," Crimson Guard 1930 notes, glancing to Kimber again as she notes in almost drone like tones. "I have sedatives if you wish, Major." Jem rolls her eyes. "Like we have much to fight with. Guitars and heels." Off stage> "You aren't usign the heels properly darling if you think they can't be dangerous," The female Guard purrs softly. Kimber says sweetly, "Jem! You can't let them take me!" She kicks her feet again. Jem raises an eyebrow. "I don't suppose they'll do much against bullets." Off stage> Crimson Guard 1930 lifts her rifle to aim in Jem's direction. "No, it won't, unfortunately." She notes, waiting for Bludd's response. Major Bludd carries Kimber off the stage, despite her protests. "Sir!" one of the Vipers calls. "What about the rest of them?" Bludd turns and looks over at the Holograms. "Load 'em up," he shrugs. "Suppose they'll make decent hostages." He waves a hand over the crowd. "This lot came t'see 'em. Must be somebody knows who they are." Jem looks over at Kimber's cries, but can't do much with a gun pointed at her. "Don't worry, Kimber! We'll get you somehow!" Major Bludd waves off the Crimson Guardsman. "Under control, Siegie." Off stage> "Yes sir." She responds, though the gun only lowers a little bit. "Come on girls. It's time to go for a plane ride." she notes, guesturing "as fast as those heels can carry you." The Holograms look at Jem, and then at the guards. The Vipers begin herding the rest of the Holograms off the stage and outside. Jem sighs and walks off with the guards. Kimber follow Jem's lead, and allow themselves to be taken. Off stage> Crimson Guard 1930 moves along, walking at the front of the girls as she does so and the other Crimsons divide to either side, guns pointed out at the crowd as she leads the way to the Vector outside. Major Bludd grunts to the woman over his shoulder, "You gonna behave if I put you down, or am I gonna have ta carry you all th'way out like a sack o' potatoes?" Kimber sighs. "Fine!" she agrees, as she sees her sister and her bandmates capitulate. Major Bludd sets Kimber down and nudges her gently but firmly toward the exit and the waiting Vectors. The Vipers accompany the rest of the Holograms out and see that they board the Vectors. Kimber and the Holograms follow Jem into the Cobra transports. Major Bludd rubs his hands together and glances to the Siegie. "Good night's work, eh?" Off stage> The Crowd look anxious, but so far have resisted doing anything stupid. However, they look up as the sound of approaching Marine vehicles grows in the distance. Jem smiles. "There is help coming!" Off stage> Crimson Guard 1930 nods "Yeah. Let's get out of here now before the non-aquatic navy-named guys get here and make things exciting for the wrong people." she notes, swinging her gun to the crowd. Major Bludd frowns. "Right." He climbs aboard the Vector. "Let's go!" he calls. "Before our welcoming committee gets here!" Jem hesitates and looks at the Holograms Off stage> Crimson Guard 1930 guestures to Jem. "Come on. As I said, nobody gets hurt unless someone resists," She notes, trying to soothe her voice, like a doctor would. Jem moves forward. "I still don't know what you want. We have nothing that would be of value to the military." Major Bludd drops into a seat in the Vector's cockpit and straps in. "Let's go home, Six. An' make it a smooth ride," he glances back toward the musicians in the rear compartment, "we've got /celebrities/ in our midst." The Vector chirps affirmatively and rises into the air, followed by its sisters. Category:2008 Category:Logs